


Who do you love more?

by DangerousArithmetic



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Only slight miles/eddie, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousArithmetic/pseuds/DangerousArithmetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon didn’t know how exactly he ended up between Miles and Eddie. With Miles’s hands caressing his face and kissing him softly and Eddie behind him rubbing slow circles into his hipbones and speaking lowly into his ear about how much he loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who do you love more?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an AU where they all live together I suppose.

Waylon didn’t know how exactly he ended up between Miles and Eddie. With Miles’s hands caressing his face and kissing him softly and Eddie behind him rubbing slow circles into his hipbones and speaking lowly into his ear about how much he loved him.Hell, Waylon didn’t even know why this was even happening. Just before this had happened he was just speaking to Miles about what they were going to do for dinner, and suddenly Miles got a weird look in his eye and glanced over Waylon’s shoulder and began kissing him. Then Eddie was there too, placing his hands on him, and boxing him in-between the two.   
Waylon tried to grasp why they were suddenly showering him with affection in the middle of their living room when Eddie suddenly drifted his hands lower onto his thighs and began nuzzling his neck. Waylon squired against Miles and gripped his shirt and tried to let out a whine, but Miles took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and push him a little closer to Gluskin.   
Eddie took the invitation and his hand past Waylon’s boxers and began to stroke his cock slowly. Waylon broke the kiss and gasped as he arched back against Eddie. However, Miles took the opening to begin kissing Waylon’s neck, which caused a series a little, whines and groans from the shorter man. Waylon felt over-stimulated with Miles assaulting his neck with bruising kisses and light nips, and Eddie teasingly stroking his cock while his other hand rubbed circles into his hips again as he whispered how much of a sin he was.   
Miles seemed to have a hard time keeping his hands in one place as he continued to drift them all over Waylon’s smaller body. Moving from his neck, to his shoulder, down to under shirt, before one of his hands joined Eddie’s in his pants. The added help caused a growl to erupt from Eddie as he was nuzzling Waylon’s neck, but stopped to star at Miles, who returned the look with a coy smile and continued to stroke Waylon alongside Eddie.   
Waylon didn’t notice the little exchange as his head was tilted back onto Eddie’s shoulder with one of his hands covering his eyes, trying to keep himself under control from the feelings that were overwhelming him. With Eddie larger hand stroking him just short of the tip and Miles’ slightly smaller hand rubbing circles on his tip smearing his precum and causing sinful friction across his cock.  
Miles made a short grunt and suddenly they both removed their hands, causing Waylon to groan in protest and relief, but was pulled forward by the force of Miles taking his shirt off violently and pressing Waylon against him, and wrapping his arms around him as he sucked a hickey into his neck before soothing the bruise with his tongue, and exploring Waylon’s now naked chest. Eddie gave another predatory growl and pulled Waylon back against him so Waylon’s bare back was flush against Eddie’s vest and dress-shirt.  
Miles, not wanting to be left out, quickly closed the gap and gripped Waylon’s hips and continued their kiss. Eddie returned to his original task and continued to stroke Waylon, and this time at a faster, more thorough pace. Miles chuckled as he swallowed Waylon’s meek little whines at the complete adoration of him.   
Waylon began to buck shamelessly into Eddie’s hand and had to be held in place by Miles as he continued to explore his mouth with his tongue. Despite the iron-like grip, Waylon continued to squirm and pant into Miles’ mouth as Eddie stroked him to climax.   
Waylon came with a shout as he turned his head away from Miles to breathe, and calm down. Miles and Eddie worked together to gather up Waylon and place him on their bed due to his fatigue from the overstimulation. Eddie and Miles left him to sleep as they helped each other finish up themselves after their little power play with Waylon, and throughout the entire thing they argued about who Waylon loved more and who would get to fuck him.


End file.
